Sophie Stock
'Early Life' Growing up, Sophie wasn't into sports as she wasn't interested in them. But, when she found out that her sister Sarita had gotten into professional wrestling, Sophie decided to go give it a try, and she'd loved it ever since. 'Wrestling Career' Sophie made her TNA deut on July 16, 2009 as the manager for Sarita in her match against AlissSa Flash. During August and September, Sophie ended up becoming the third member in the alliance of Sarita and Taylor Wilde, only mnaging them as they were in a tournament where the winners would be crowned the inaugural Knockouts Tag Team Championships, where Sarita and Taylor won at No Surrender. When Sarita and Taylor looked like they were about to end their alliance over about Sarita helping Taylor to win her matches by cheating and Taylor didn't want her to do that, Sophie ended up looking like she was in between a rock and a hard place over who's side she would choose in all of this: her sister, or her friend. It didn't help her cause when on the July 1, 2010 episode of Impact! where Sarita turned heel and attacked Taylor that Sophie ended up just looking on, not helping. Sophie took a stand as she was forced to be in a two on one handicap match with Sarita taking on Taylor on the July 15 episode of Impact! where the three Knockouts were in a Street Fight, where Sophie and Sarita won. After the match when Sarita had started an attack on Taylor, Sophie ended up holding Sarita back from Taylor. When that was done, Sarita ended up slapping Sophie. After the slap, Sarita ended up attacking Sarita for a few minutes until Taylor ended up getting some of her strength back from when she was attacked from Sarita, and held Sophie back. On August 5, 2010, Sophie and Taylor ended up tagging together, forming an alliance with each other, which had lasted until Taylor's release from the company. On the February 10, 2011 episode of Impact!, Sophie, turning heel in the process, had aligned herself with Sarita, Rosita, and Hernandez, where Sophie was mainly the manager in the group. On the week following the Victory Road pay per view, Sophie, Sarita and Hernandez were named 'Mexican America'. On the March 17 episode of Impact, the eventual new member of Mexican America Dawn Barela had helped Sophie, Sarita and Rosita attack the Fortune Sisters (Taylor Roode, Jessica Cox and Kalena Gerdelman). 'Personal Life' Sophie is the younger sister of Sarita, which the two are very close to in terms of a sibling relationship growing up. Sibling(s): Sarita (sister) 'Finisher(s)' *Mule Kick *Overhead Kick 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Sarita, Sophie and Taylor (August 2009 - July 1, 2010) *Sophie and Taylor (August 5, 2010 - December 2010) *Mexican America (2011 - present) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Sarita *Taylor Wilde *Mexican America 'Manager(s)' *Mexican America 'Entrance Music' *All American Girl by Dale Oliver (used when with Taylor and Sarita) *5150 by F.I.L.T.H.E.E./ Brickman Raw (Mexican America Theme) *Rock This Party by Bob Sinclar (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Sophie's Twitter account is @SophieMarieTNA. She uses it just mainly to post updates about what's going on with her. Category:Wrestling OC's